Akatsuki's New Artist
by VTPM
Summary: Tobi decides he'll make Deidara proud yet, by targeting the bomber's love of art.


Tobi frowned some to himself. He was in his room at the Akatsuki hideout, thinking about the mission he and Deidara had just been on. His partner had gotten frustrated with him and blown him up. Again. While Tobi knew he could be annoying and that Deidara had a 'short fuse' [one of Tobi's favorite bomb jokes for the blonde], getting a clay bomb to the face seemed a bit too far.

After all, he'd only said that the passerby man wasn't too wrong for assuming Deidara was a girl. After all, the bomber did _kinda_ look like one, with his hair and his cloak obscuring most of his body-

But of course, Deidara had gotten explosive at that, and blew the man up before shortly doing the same to his partner.

And then after that, Tobi _might_ have accidentally tripped Deidara when he was getting off his clay bird in front of Hidan-

It wasn't exactly like Deidara shouldn't expect Tobi to screw up like that, considering it happened on a daily basis, so these disappointments shouldn't be surprising.

Tobi blinked. That thought was actually pretty saddening, that it was so normal for him to disappoint his senpai. That needed to change. He didn't know how he could make Deidara proud though. He didn't really have any special skills, and he had so much pride in himself, there probably wasn't any left over for anyone else.

Still, Tobi decided it'd be worth it to try. What would the bomber like and be impressed by anyways?

Only two answers came to immediate mind: fighting skills and art. Tobi had skills in neither area. But at least art he liked. Sometimes Deidara would let him watch when he was making a new sculpture [at least until he pissed him off and was kicked out of Deidara's room], and on occasion he drew pictures for his partner, though they always made the blonde cringe, which he never thought much of before, but now it kind of hurt to think about. Well, he'd just have to try again.

* * *

"Deidara-senpai! Tobi has a gift for you!"

Deidara groaned at the incessant knocking on his door coupled with the cheery voice. He still hadn't forgiven him for agreeing that he looked feminine and making him fall on his face in front of Hidan, who laughed his ass off about it.

But knowing Tobi wouldn't leave him alone, he said, "Come in, hn.."

The door flew open and Tobi skipped in, a piece of paper in his hands.

 _Oh god no, not another painting..._

"I drew this for you senpai~" Tobi sang, handing him the paper.

It was all butterflies and rainbows and too many bright colors. It was slightly better than the last one, but still cringe-worthy and an insult to art. Not to mention it looked like a 2 year old had drawn it and Tobi was a grown man.

"Still not very good, hn..." That was as nice as Deidara could put it.

Tobi noticeably deflated at that. "You don't like it..?"

"No. Better than the last one though.. Keep trying and you'll improve, hn." Deidara told him. He did have to admit Tobi was persistent and practiced a lot. He had to at least give him credit for that.

Tobi brightened again immediately, and Deidara assumed he was grinning like the idiot he was under his mask. "Of course Deidara! Tobi will go practice more right away!" With that, he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

Deidara sighed. At least he was gone. He could focus on his sculpture again.

As he went back to working the clay, he couldn't help but worry what Tobi's next 'master piece' would be...

* * *

Deidara barely saw Tobi at all for the next week, and even Pein and Kisame couldn't get him out of his room other than for basic living needs.

It was nice having a break from the energetic man for a while, and the quiet allowed him more focus on his art.

Then finally came the dreaded knock on his door. "Senpai, Tobi finished the picture he was working on for you~!"

 _God, why does he insist on speaking in third person..?_

"Come in, hn..." Deidara sighed.

Tobi stepped into the room with a piece of paper behind his back, simply radiating happiness. It was nearly nauseating.

"Let's get this over with.. Let me see it Tobi, hn.." Deidara said, wiping clay off his hands and turning to face the masked man.

"Okay! Just know Tobi worked very hard on it! Tobi really hopes you like it!"

With that, he held out the paper to the bomber, whose eyes immediately widened in shock. The picture was breath-taking. And not in a bad/horror way either. _It was amazing_. It was full of tiny and intricate details, shading..

 _How the hell did he..?_

Deidara looked back up at where Tobi's face should have been and his entire body went suddenly stiff. His usual visible dark-colored eye was now bright crimson.

 _Those eyes... Th-Those damned eyes... How does he have Sharingan..? Only Uchihas have-_

Deidara blinked and then suddenly the eyes were dark again. He could have swore he saw Sharingan... There was no mistaking them, yet now they were suddenly gone. That incident with Itachi must really be messing with him if he was hallucinating those eyes on Tobi.

"Tobi's so glad Deidara-senpai likes it!" Tobi yelled, hugging him out of nowhere.

"Wha- Tobi, get off, hn!" Deirada snapped, shoving him away.

"Hehe, sorry! Tobi can draw you another picture!"

"Huh..? Uh, no, you don't have to, hn.."

"Oh, well, alright! Are you proud of Tobi, senpai?" Tobi asked, and Deidara assumed he was giving him a puppy dog look under the mask.

He looked down at the picture again. He still wasn't sure how Tobi had done so well out of nowhere, but...

"Yes.. This picture really is art, hn..."

Tobi suddenly squealed happily and he looked like he was resisting the urge to hug the blonde again. "Tobi's so happy! Tobi'll keep making you proud, promise!" He yelled, turning and running out of the room, though there was a sound of a collision and Hidan's voice saying, "Damnit Tobi, you fucking dumbass! Watch where you're fucking going!"

"Sorry Hidan-sama! Tobi's sorry!"

Deidara snorted. He highly doubted Tobi's picture would make any difference in his performance in missions or his usual klutzyness. Still, he had been impressed. He'd have to put extra effort into his sculptures if he didn't want Sasori or Tobi surpassing his art.

 _Never thought I'd say THAT before, hn..._

And as Tobi walked back to his room, he couldn't help but smirk as his eyes became crimson once more, his Sharingan activating. How easy they all were to fool. They all assumed he was just a happy-go-lucky fool incapable of taking anything seriously. Little did they know he would soon be the leader of the Akatsuki, and if they refused to follow him, he would slaughter them instead. It would be a small loss for the Eye of the Moon plan. They would soon learn exactly who he was and they would tremble in fear. None of them were a match for him. He could kill them all if he felt like it, but he'd give them the opportunity to join him first.

Satisfied with that, he yelled, "TOBI'S THE GREATEST ARTIST IN THE WOOOOORRRLLLDDDDDD!"


End file.
